lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steinerei
Steinerei (Stonery) is the name of a German filmfestival for Brickfilms, open for all kind of Brickfilms around the world. The first time it took place was on May 28th, 2005 in Gießen, Germany. There is a prize for the best film voted by a jury and one prize voted by audience. Both winners get a red brick. A brick in this way is the heavy thing for building houses, so you may be happy if you don't win either prizes. Films shown at the festival 2005 These films were shown on''' May 28th, 2005''' in Gießen, Germany: * Nicht mein Tag (Not My Day) * Car Thief II * Die Helden von Bern (The Heros of Bern) * Adventure Hans und das Feuerschwert (Adventure Hans and the Fireswort) * Totentanz (Dance of the death) (audience winner for best film) * Ärger im Teehaus (en: Trouble in teahouse) (jury winner for promising director) * Der Auftrag (The Job) (jury winner for best film) * Paradise (audience winner for promising director) * About a door * Legolomo IV Black and White Horror * Zetta * Der Koffer (The Suitcase) * Himmel oder Hölle (Heaven or Hell) See also: Wettbewerbsbeiträge 2005 at Steinerei.de 2006 The leading theme was fairy tales. These films were shown on May 13th, 2006 in Hannover, Germany: * Vom Fischer und seiner Frau (Fishingman and His Wife) (audience and jury winner) * Das Gespenst von Canterville (The Ghost of Canterville) * Der Kaufmann von Venedig (Trademan of Venice) * Gefunden (Founded) * Hänsel und Gretel (Hansel and Gretel) * In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around the World in 80 Days) * Max und Moritz (Max and Moritz) * Glück und Traum (Luck and Dream) * Robinson Crusoe Teil 3 "Die Rettung" (Robinson Crusoe part 3 "The Rescue") * Rotkäppchen (Little Red Riding Hood) * Sindbad und der Elfenbeinhändler (Sindbad and the Ivorytrader) * The Secret * Tell See also: Wettbewerbsbeiträge 2006 at Steinerei.de 2007 These films were shown on May 19th, 2007 in Hanover, Germany: * Standard und Durchschnitt (Normal and Average) * Taste Matters * Ein geflügeltes Wort (A Dictum) * Was wäre wenn (What if...?) * Made in 2 days * Haschisch Kakalake (Cannabis Cockroach, musicvideo) * Das Wort (The Word) * Stone-Time (Stein-Zeit) * The Artist (Brickfilm) (Deutsche:Der Künstler) (jury winner) (following films are out of jury voting) * Blau Macht Glücklich (Blue Makes Happy) * Quiz-Fieber (Quiz Fever) * Verlibte Stein (Bricks In Love) * Das Geschäft eines Königs (Business of a King) * Aller guten Dinge sind Drei (Third Time is a Charm) * Ein Schwarzer Tag (A Black Day) * Aus dem Leben eines Tagträumers (From the Life of a Daydreamer) * Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen (Easy come easy go) * In der Kürze liegt die Würze (Brevity is the soul of wit) * Schatzsuche in Mormala (Treasure Hunt in Mormala) See also: Wettbewerbsbeiträge 2007 '2008' These films were shown on July 12th, 2008: Website * Homepage of Steinerei. Past films can be found here and you can download or get a link to the films. The site is in german. Category:Brickfilms